


The invitation

by Alexasnow



Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Dracula: The Series, James McAvoy - Fandom, Jane Eyre (2011), Jonathan Rhys Meyers - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, tomhiddleston
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Not Beta Read, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strong intelligent woman takes an invitation that leads to delicious and unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. led astray

I couldn't of predicted where this night would take me and I certainly couldn't of predicted this. I was walking the streets of London unescorted, and dare I be more of a rebel the sun was fading fast and I was in no hurry, I found the night to be beautiful and enchanting, the stars, and eerie stillness that fell all around, brought me a sense of peace the fast paced, crowds of day failed to provide. So I strolled slowly taking in my surroundings beautiful manor houses, stunning architecture, all things I was told were beyond me, I had no nagging voice of condemnation whispering in my ear, I could think freely, my thoughts wandering to the edge of what is known, one step from the unknown.

I had no idea how this errant thought was so close to the truth, as upon my next step forward, I heard a well-spoken, clear "excuse me madam?"  
I turned to see a very handsome well-dressed man, short messy dark brown hair, with gentle yet playful eyes. 

This was what caught me off guard, his sweet and gentlemanly nature, with a playful flirtatious undertone, yes I believe it was his smile that put me at ease, and little did I know where he was leading me.

Almost intoxicated in his company, in a daze I smiled and nodded as he spoke, not hearing a word that escaped those kissable lips, I knew it was wicked and unladylike like to have such thoughts, I found it thrilling, he out stretched his hand to me "are you coming?"  
"Hmmm....where are we going?"

This should not have been my only question, if I had had my wits about me well I guess things would be different, but instead as if under a spell I followed him down that dark path.

"To my friends amazing house, you must see it, it is a sight to behold, as are you my fair lady"  
I blushed, placing my hand in his, my heart quickened at his gentle touch.

Had I not been so taken with him, I would have realized those goose bumps weren't from his touch alone, he was cold to the touch.

He had not exaggerated one detail, his friend’s house was amazing, expansive, beautiful, what wasn't original was restored, this man was wealthy and his taste immaculate  
"I knew you would be impressed, were are my manners I must introduce myself, my name is James and this wonderful gentleman is my friend Alexander “  
"Pleased to meet you, James she's beautiful"  
He took my hand and kissed it, this man was also well dressed, very handsome yet dark and strange in a way that only aroused my curiosity.

I know now I should have been afraid.

His stare was unnerving, wicked and mischievous, his dark hair slicked back and his facial hair trimmed to precision, only served to make him more intriguing, he smiled and asked me if I would like a seat.  
Oh and chairs so soft, you could melt into them, comfort I was not accustomed to, I felt the heat of the fire place inches from me, I enjoyed the warmth, after a fashion it became too warm too keep all the layers I had on, so my coat I removed discreetly, both men appeared to be immersed in deep conversation, both with a glass in hand, James for a moment diverted his attention to me, he smiled and returned to his conversation, I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I now know they had plans for me, and there I sat with a false sense of security in a lion’s den.

I had removed all the layers I could that were appropriate, and yet I still felt warm, so I dragged myself away from the comfort of the chair and stood, slowly I approached James and Alexander, they fell silent on my approach.  
James looked to me inquisitively "are you ok?"  
"Yes, your hospitality is as warm as your lovely fire, I find myself quite comfortable, maybe a little too comfortable I forget myself and my manners"  
Alexander grinned "not at all, I like my guests to feel welcome, I do not fault them for it, I to forget myself, would you like a tour of my home?”  
A bit too eagerly I nodded, he guided me through the living room, to the stairs, James close behind.

Alarm bells should have sounded in my head but I was too polite to even acknowledge there was any danger, alone in a stranger’s house, I was a fool.

Alexander regaled me with amazing tales of business ventures and history of the house, this man was so charismatic, I could have listened to him for hours. "And here is my bed chambers, beautiful decoration wouldn't you agree?"

This is where he caught me off guard, encouraging me to turn my eye to the art and beauty of the room, I did not hear James locking the door, if I had I would have tried to run, instead I was lost in deep and dark paintings, beautiful landscapes and unusual portraits.  
I turned to find Alexander very close behind me, my heart pounding as his hands gently held the my waist "James come"  
As ordered James stood in front of me, and still I felt no urge to run. Alexander pulled my hair away from my neck on both sides, my breath grew heavy as the two of them drew closer, I could feel the two of them pressed against me, Alexander whispered "Intelligent in so many ways and yet you walk willingly into danger, foolish...."  
He turned me to face him "yet such a beautiful fool, would you not agree James?"

They were enjoying the ease of which they walked me into their den, they mocked my naive, gullible nature.  
How susceptible to their charms was I, as if I had been lead in a dream state to here.

"Mmm indeed, Alexander, may I taste her first?"  
"By all means James"

They spoke as though I wasn't in the room, or was it that I had no choice or say in what was about to happen.

James also placed his hands on my waist tightly below Alexander's pulled me close, softly pressing his lips against my neck, I inhaled sharply as his soft kiss became painful, my veins are on fire, my eyes rolled back in my head, as the pain surged through me, he slowly pulls away, I can clearly see my blood dripping down his chin, he licks it away seductively, he has fangs, is he, he must be a vampire, I had assumed they were a myth, before I could ponder this further, Alexander brushes my hair away from the left side and James does the same for the right, and both sink their teeth deep into my neck, the pain is similar but its tinged with an odd sense of pleasure, they pull away before drinking too much, I feel light headed.  
Alexander states "hmmm I hunger for more than her blood, James?"  
"Yes, I must confess I desire her body more than her blood"  
My head is swimming there's barely time to take in all that's going on, all I feel is an odd lack of fear mixed with a growing sense of desire. Alexander pulls my face toward him, his kiss is more than passionate, as if he wants to devour me and I share his passion, this only serves to excite him and myself.  
He slowly pulls away and adds "most women are afraid of us, but I sense only desire in you, we both intend to have you tonight, does this excite you?"  
"yes, oh yes"  
I say a little too eagerly.  
James rips my shirt away from my body like it had no business being there, Alexander begins kissing and licking each side of my neck, taking his time with each kiss and motion of his tongue, I find myself breathless, as Alexander continues to tease me.  
James is staring appreciatively at my heaving breasts, reaches to cup each breast, he slowly caresses them, caressing turns to harsh groping, he teases each nipple with his tongue and then sucks painfully hard, I cry out in pleasure, this encourages him to suck harder, I cry out again.  
With ease he rips at my skirt off in one motion, it falls to the ground, he drops to his knees, pushing my legs apart; he plunges his tongue inside me, I yelp in surprise, I am glad he continues.  
Alexander slides his hand over my hips, then teasing me as his fingers slowly slide between my legs, “you are already so wet for us”  
He proceeds to finger me, his fingers moving in a circular motion around my clit, it’s as if both of them know the right spot to hit, as James sucks and pushes his tongue in and out of me with arousing speed, they both work me to a mind blowing orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure vibrates through my body, as I groan loudly with enjoyment and desire, when my moans died away.  
James pulls himself up, licks my wetness from his lips “mmm you are divine”  
He guides me towards the bed. I thought things couldn't possibly get better but as James disrobes I am greeted with a vision of such a beautiful man, muscular yet not too much, his cock hard and throbbing calling to be touched.  
I slid my hand lightly over the head, sliding my hand up and down the shaft, he groans in approval, he pulled me on to the bed, he lays down, climbing on top of him, I guided his hard cock inside me, I am so wet that he slides right in with ease, he felt good, he filled me up perfectly, I slowly pulled myself up and down, he groans “oh god”  
He pulled himself up to a seated position to meet me, wrapped his hand around my hair and pulled my head back, again sinking his teeth into my neck, I quickened my pace thrusting him in deep, quickening my pace to match the closeness of my orgasm, his bite had brought me closer to the brink, he was groaning and grunting into my neck, I felt him harden, as I tightened around him, he throws his head back and cries out in ecstasy, as I feel his warmth inside of me I followed with what feels like an explosion of pleasure, caught in the aftershocks, I tremble, James pulled me close, we held each other, trying to catch our breath, hot and sweaty and more than satisfied, I would of forgotten Alexander was in the room but throughout the delicious sex with James, I felt his eyes on me, I lifted my head to see him smiling wickedly at me, it aroused me to know he had been watching us, getting off on watching us pleasure each other.  
Alexander pulled himself up from where he was sitting, almost snatching me away from James’s arms, into his, I took pleasure in undressing him slowly, pulling his tie loose, unbuttoning his shirt, in anticipation to remove his trousers, he sprung loose, very well defined muscular yet svelte frame, with a glorious looking hard on protruding out, he grabs me and presses me to the wall, lifting me up to match his height, he was so strong, with a mischievous grin he thrust himself inside me, deep and hard, I winced a little at his the power of his thrust, he fucked me furiously, this was a tantalizing switch, his groans deep and guttural, pressing me harder to the wall with each thrust, I came fast and hard, I had no control, I scream in delight, he was in charge and I liked it, upon coming he suck his teeth into my shoulder, his hard body trembled as he slowed his rhythm, enjoying the sensitivity, feeling every last motion to its fullest, he stopped leaning his head against the wall, loosening his grip on my hips, so my feet touched the floor again. He pulls out slowly, kisses me softly on the lips and forehead, a far cry from the power only a few minutes ago demonstrated, he is almost delicate and sweet with me, again I am pleasantly surprised, the two of them are wonderfully full of mystery.

I had to borrow clothes as mine had been destroyed in the throes of passion, so I now looked rather silly, as both James and Alexander got dressed, they laughed, I felt myself blush, I felt a bit self-conscious, even though now wasn’t really the time for it, Alexander asked me to wait outside on the landing, as I looked once more around his beautiful house, I could hear the two of them arguing, I couldn't hear what was being said, my curiosity told me to put my ear to the door, my manners told me to hold back, I was about to give into to my curiosity when things went quiet, Alexander opened the door “I apologize it seems me and James are in disagreement over a matter of importance, would you mind showing yourself out?, again my apologies, as this must be resolved, and I would rather you not have to hear such language as necessary for the matter at hand”  
The most polite get out I have ever heard in my life, I upon his instance slowly descended the stairs, wondering what could have caused them to go from the throws of passion to aggression in such a short time, what were they arguing about, I resolved that I would never know, when the door closed behind me the slam seemed to resound through the street, I stood in silence for a moment, staring at the house, before I dragged myself away and began the long walk home, the memories of the passion ran through my mind, thrilling me as I walked, it was darker than I remember, lost in my thoughts, I didn't see my attacker, I remember a voice whispering “you will be mine”, and then a very sharp pain, I must of passed out as I recalled nothing more.

 

That was the most amazing yet tragic night of my life, the pleasure and passion of that night have never been matched.  
I have been staring at my nonexistence reflection for hours, it's a cruel reminder that I do not fully exist in this world anymore.  
"Darling what have you been doing all this time?"  
"Nothing"  
I sigh heavily, he slides his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly and kisses me softly on the cheek "you don't need mirrors, you are beautiful beyond compare and your soul is more so of you can believe it, please do believe it, you are my love and with you at my side I am whole"  
I feel myself blush under such amazing flattery, I smile despite my sadness just to see his beautiful smile in return.  
He guides me to the front door "where are we going tonight?"  
"We are finding you something to eat, you look famished, I will teach you all I know, and you can pick the one you want"  
I smile "I guess we are going shopping then, I do have someone in mind”  
“Oh who is that my love?”  
“The priest in training at the local church, brother tom I think his name is”  
“Ah well I do like a challenge sweet heart, you are quite devilish, I like it”  
That beautiful smile again could make me believe all was ok with the world, and I had not become an in-human predator.


	2. my first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James brought her into a new world and now she must taste blood for the first time.

You never forget your first, this applies to most things, my first blood I craved it, he was so pure, a man of the cloth, I had spied him in town before and disregarded him for the reasons I now craved him, this word is all I have to explain the feeling as my mouth waters at the very remembrance.  
I hungered for something sweet and he fit the bill, he was aged to perfection like fine wine, early thirties, blonde curls that gave his handsome face a look of a younger man, but a younger man would not have been so delicious. It was a sin and that made it all the more thrilling, James watched with pride as I stalked down my prey, being so coy luring him into a sense of false security, he allowed me to follow it up alone.

I felt so alive despite my heart not beating in my chest, I followed a few steps behind in the shadows, every emotion felt heightened, I felt restless, on a nervous edge, filled with excitement.  
Understand that I try to explain this satisfaction in a manner so that you can experience it vicariously, however I don't wish to give an unbalanced view, the darkness was inviting and so easy to surrender to but I also look on with envy at the simplicity of being among the living, the strength of conscience and purpose one feels when your heart beats strong within you, the good things come to us so easily and yet we rarely appreciate their true beauty when we hold them, now I could see this so clearly, I had not valued my life and it had led me to this. Pain was intensified also, I saw the monster that I was becoming and I wept, I wept for that girl I had left behind, she never got the chance to become someone. I was something else and I reveled in the freedom this new life gave me, but I still longed to be one of you but I digress I was following the lovely priest in training tom.

He finally reached his home, as the church dwelling was reserved for the elder full priest, tom was in training, this would be a challenge but one I wanted.  
I knocked on his humble dwelling, he was quick to answer "how my I help you miss?"  
"I need a place to rest, I am weary and without a place to go, may I rely on your hospitality"  
"Of course I am here for those in need, won't you come in and warm by the fire, you look cold"  
I couldn't feel the cold so I paid no heed to his words but thanked him and entered.  
It was a small home indeed, one floor, the living room, kitchen and dining room all crossed into each other, with a small bed room off to the side.  
"I only have one bed so if you take that I shall remain out here"  
I couldn't very well argue as it would seem inappropriate to be so forward given his occupation. So I just nodded when I wanted to tell him he would be joining me, I looked at him like I was in the late stages of starvation, licking my lips, not when his eyes were upon me. I smiled sweetly when he looked to me, he had no idea "what amuses you?"  
"It is nothing, so what is it you do...wait what is your name?"  
"Oh do forgive me where are my manners my name is tom"  
"No need to apologize tom I am intruding upon your home"  
"Nonsense it's nice to have company"  
"Does your work require solitude?"  
"At times it does yes"  
"I will do what I can to take away the loneliness"  
He looks embarrassed, he blushes, this served only to stiffen my resolve to have him. 

I hadn't even plan what happened next but it was the perfect invitation for me to start closing the trap, I had retired to his room after he began to struggle to stay awake, I was disrobing, standing naked, tom chose that moment to walk in with sheets, he of course dropped them and hastened to the door "wait, do I offend you tom?"   
I could see his discomfort was palpable but I was enjoying making him squirm, he was turned away but he mumbled "no you do not, I just, I should go"  
I grab his wrist gently all too aware of my new found strength, I turn him to face me and ask him to look up, after a few minutes he looks up at me, squarely in the eye, trying to stop his eyes wondering elsewhere, this amuses me, it's like a game to me, for him this is hell, he is fighting his urges well for the moment "tom am I not beautiful?"  
"Yes of course you are, we are all beautiful in the eyes of God"  
That last sentence is a slap in the face, I am losing the game, I catch my breath, I demand a real answer "you know that is not of what I speak, you tom, you have eyes, you have a voice of your own, what do you say?"  
He remains silent, his eye contact fails, his eyes drop down, he appreciates my form, his bulge in his cloth trousers says it all. He whimpers as I draw myself closer, there is not much distance "I really should leave you to sleep"  
"No it's OK tom I am glad of the company"  
He smiles at his own words leveled at him but he quickly returns to a state of discomfort. I take his hand and I slide his fingers to cup my sex, this whole dance has me wet with anticipation. Tom takes in a breath sharply "have you ever been with a woman?"  
He shakes his head, this is even better, I can take control here "do you want to touch me tom?"  
He gulps and nods shyly. I demonstrate how I would like him to touch me and he takes to it well, fingering my clit like he knows the female body well, I groan as my body tingles. He has me soaking wet now, tom groans.  
"Do you want to taste me?"  
He nods with more enthusiasm now, I guide his finger inside of me trembling at the sensation, slowly pulling it out I press it in to his pursed lips, he sucks at my finger "mmmm"  
He is looking at me now pleading me to continue "would you like to touch my breasts?"  
He nods. I take his hands pulling them to cup my breasts, he squeezes them gently "harder"  
He squeezes ever so slightly harder "harder"  
This time he gropes harshly "oh yes I like that"  
He continues to grope at my breasts enjoying my encouragement, I lean back exposing my breasts to his full view, he responds by leaning over me, gripping my hips tightly, pulling his tongue over my hard nipple, he sucks tentatively at my nipple, I beg him to do it harder, he doesn't have to be told twice, he sucks harshly at my nipple, I love how it feels, he rewards my cries of delight by repeating this on my left breast. He pulls me close kissing my neck softly, I feel myself a crazed with desire. I need to be fucked now, I almost tear off his trousers to reveal his large erection, his cock twitches at the touch of my hand he groans deeply. I loosen my grip on his shaft and pause sliding my hands up and down his length as I can’t wait any longer, he gasps in shock, I whisper into his ear "fuck me tom, I want you to fuck me"  
He drags me over to his bed, throwing me down upon it, as the desire takes him over, he climbs on top of me, he presses his cock to my entrance, circling the tip around my lips, I am overcome with lust, I arch my body up to push him inside me, it’s not at all enough, I want him to fill me up, I need him to fuck me, I am longing for him to thrust into me, I beg him "Tom please don't make me wait"  
He thrusts deep in to me, his body shakes, he groans loudly, he pulls out quickly, then he thrusts deep inside me again, building up a surprising rhythm, his stamina is exceptional, his hips powerfully drive me to the edge. My muscles tighten as the pleasure builds, I can feel how wet I am for him, “oh tom” I cry. I climax moaning his name, tightening around him. He is close to I feel it and I hear it in his rapid breathing, it becomes ragged as he pounds into me as vigorously as he can, I feel him stiffening, throbbing, I feel every movement of his cock, it thrills me to hear him cry the lords name in vain repeatedly, he releases himself inside me, deep guttural moans ring in my ears, slowing his pace to a gentle rocking, he trembles before he collapses on top on me, sweaty and panting, both satisfied.

I loved how only moments ago he had been this sweet innocent man and now he had finally given in to his desires he looks happy, I felt a pang of guilt for what I still hungered for, I pressed my lips to his neck and I drank him dry, as I didn't have the self control I have now, the moment I tasted his blood I couldn't get enough, it was sweet and warm, it set my veins on fire, I felt more alive than ever, the ecstasy of this moment meant I hadn't notice tom stop moving. Once I realized he was dead I cast him off me in the thralls of panic, I couldn't have done that, I grabbed at my clothes, I couldn't be here, I couldn't see him this way, I tore out of there, into the shadows where I belonged, I ran into James's arms and stayed there for hours. He was the only man I ended in this manner, I feel shame and regret for taking his life but I know he would have not wanted to live on as an abomination, it would torture his soul as it does mine. If it were not for James, and the love I felt for him I would track down Alexander and ask him to end me.


	3. learning control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the horror of the death of Tom, she took to hiding but James teases her out to show her a different way

It had taken me days to come out of hiding, his face haunted me, his kind and sweet nature made it all the more bitter and the guilt greater, knowing I had ended such a good man’s life, I had cried for days, rocking back and forth in the dark of the cellar I had taken to, in the shadows it was where I belonged, in that dark cellar people were safe with me locked away, I looked like no danger to anyone but I was a wolf in sheep's clothing, the most deadly of predators, one who can get close without you knowing anything was wrong, I was a monster, I could not reconcile this with who I was. James was more than patient with me, staying with me, holding me, feeding me and talking to me, I loved him more with each passing day, as he accepted this mess and this monstrosity.

James with gentle ways finally coaxed me out, I still saw his face every time I closed my eyes, I had taken a life there was no way passed this, no redemption, so what was I to do?, I wanted to die for good with no return and accept my punishment gladly in the next life or world, whatever came next but James his sweet smile and beautiful eyes held me to this so called life, his loving glances to me, for a time made me feel less alike the monster I now believed myself to be.

"Are you ready to go out my love?" he coaxed.

"I fear what I am James, please do not make me wander among the living, I will want their blood" I cried.

"You don't have to kill them to satisfy, how do think myself and Alexander remain pillars of society, we do not leave a trail of bodies, and in rare cases we chose one to share in this after life"

"I cannot control the urge, it consumed me last time, leading to me ending that poor man’s life"

"Watch me at work then my love; I will make sure to be your guide and safety net should you fall"

I looked to his expectant eyes, begging me to say yes wordlessly, I felt indecisive for a time, unsure for what I wanted to do, before finally giving in, James looked positively ecstatic, his grin wide, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door, I stopped short and I looked down at my now ratty and unclean dress and felt my hair, it was slick and heavy, horrible to touch. "Should I not bathe and change first"

"Ah yes you are a sight indeed, in my excitement of you finally coming from the cellar I forgot myself"

I luxuriated in the water of the bath, cleaning my hair, I took my time picking clothes, a dress that I knew James would love, as I finally stepped out and defended the stairs, James eyes shone as he stared "you look radiant my love"

I blushed under his intense gaze, he held his hand out to me and I took it, as we stepped outside I held back watching the people wandering about their daily lives, I wish them not harm and yet I am so hungry for their blood, I want to tear their throats out, I hold out my hand tentatively caressing the air, imagining touching the delicate skin of those just beyond my reach, tears stream down my face, James catches my hand delicately and pulls me to his side "it won't be easy but I am here for you"

He pulled me close and lead me down the crowded streets, holding to me protectively, he seemed to have someone in his sights, a fetching blonde woman, aged to perfection, early 30's not too young nor too old, her eyes sparkled sky blue, I can see why he was drawn to her, he voluptuous figure was alluring, her beauty drew me in.

She lit up when James approached, his charm had her agreeing to join us, I smiled as he worked his magic upon her, teasing with gentle touches as we drew to our home she complimented the decor as James led her to the bed room, I followed hurriedly keen to observe.

Her escorted her to sit before the bed, offering her a drink, such a gracious host, she had removed her jacket, her ample bosom now on display, my eyes widened as James circled her, taking her hand pulling her to the middle of the room, walking behind her, brushing her her aside, looking to me and calling me over.

I felt a nervous energy fill me as I drew in, I recalled this trap was the same one I fell into, I enjoyed being on the opposite side, one of the lions, watching the deer fall willing into our trap, so unaware of how dangerous we both were.

I drew closer, James wrapped her hair around his hand pulling her against him "left or right woman's choice?"

I chose right, me and James taking opposite sides, I pressed my lips to her soft skin, wanting to drink her dry, I took in a sharp breath fearing what would happen next, I smelt the blood James had brought forth, I brought my fangs forth and began to drink, the blood flowed gently down my throat, like a fine wine it was sweet, invigorating and addictive, I wanted more, James tore me away, taking me in a passionate kiss while our pray groaned with pleasure, she enjoyed us tasting of her, we pleasured her together, she left satisfied and none the wiser, while we drunk upon her blood, made passionate love upon our bed. From the night onward James taught me control, passion and love like I have never known but things would not remain serene for us, we were about to meet someone new, someone dangerous, to our kind anyway, this would change things and lead us back to Alexander, a man neither of wish to call upon for help, given his beliefs of siring but we had no choice, he threatened us all.


	4. Learning to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dancing lesson with James leads to more.

There were whispers about a new name in high society, James and I were invited to a ball he was throwing, I had never been among high society before, I was unaware of the etiquette or how to dance, I was more than nervous, I did not wish to stand out and makes a fool of my beloved.

He promised me lessons, clearing a space in the living room James held out his hand bowing to me like a perfect gentleman "my lady" he smiled.

I took his hand gently, his free hand took to my waist, pulling me close, we swayed and attempted to move but the proximity of our bodies had drawn our mind away from the lesson,we stopped dead staring at each with a desperate hunger, giving in felt good, our lips crashing together as he tore at my dress and corset, ripping them off with ease, the power of this action excited me, I tore at his shirt, and trousers wanting so much to get to the skin, my hands caressed his back, enjoying the definition of his muscles under my delecte touch. I pressed myself against him "I do love the feel of you pressed to me" he groaned, his cock twitching as my roaming hands cupped his rounded ass and squeezed both cheeks playfully.

"Stop teasing me my love, take my cock in hand before I must beg for your touch"

I didn't waste a moment I took both hands to his waiting cock, stroking the shaft slowly with one hand, cupping his balks with the other and massaging them gently, he growled low but continuously as he hardened to my teasing, I took a firmer grip to his shaft pulling the skin back to reveal that sensitive head to my touch, sliding my hand over his slick head he trembled, he began backing himself toward a chair I kept stroking his entire cock, paying special attention to the head, enjoying his cries of delight. 

He lowered himself on to the chair, pulling me on top of him so I straddled him, his hands went straight for my sex, wet through his cries of pleasure, he smiled as he felt my wetness, circling my clit with strong nimble fingers, starting gently before becoming rough and fast, the increased pressure began my build toward orgasm, a thrill ran through me as the ecstasy grew, I leant my head back as the orgasm took me, crying out his name, my hips bucked under his continued teasing but he would not cease until I cried out once more, a delightful second orgasm spread throughout my body.

I was about to continue working him with my hands when he directed me "no pet I want to be inside of you, your dripping wet for me"

He lifted me, lowering me down upon his waiting cock, I took him in with ease, his hands tight upon my hips, slowly I pulled up and down, the feel of taking his big throbbing cock back inside me delighted me. "Keep going slow but I want you to put your breast before my mouth"

I followed his direction, his words and deep breathy tone aroused me further, I pressed my nipple to his lips, he made no play of a gentle caress or touch, he took me into his mouth a sucked harshly upon my hardened nipple, I cried out, I wanted more "please don't stop"

"You enjoy that do you?, harder my love"

"Yessss" I cried as he sucked powerfully upon my breast, lapping his tongue over my nipple to add to the pleasure, he released my breast and I gave him the other, I cried out in ecstasy as the pain and pleasure barrier met, this served to drench his hardening cock with my juices. Once he has me frenzied with desire, he purred "fuck me"

Gripping my hips tightly he took control slamming me down upon his cock, groaning softly and soon his soft moans became loud deep guttural moans as he built towards his release, slamming me down again upon him, building a swift and forceful pace, overcome with the pleasure of his release he roared his orgasm, releasing his warmth inside of me, both slumped against the other recovering ourselves slowly, before helping me up he whispered "I do so love the view when your on top my love"

I smiled bashfully despite that wanton display, he helped me up and before I could pull away he resumed the dancing stance and spun me around the floor, our naked bodies pressed together, we giggled and laughed enjoying the silliness of it and the thrill of it "would certainly make a ball interesting wouldn't it and the name very apt" he laughed.

After that lesson I felt more at ease with my dancing skill and with James as we both became more amorous and experimental with or needs and urges.


	5. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepared for the ball, a mysterious stranger approachs and is not what he appears to be

I almost hate to admit how in awe I was of our mysterious hosts stately mansion, the ball room is difficult to take in with a simple glance, I am not as refined as the other ladies here, dressed in their finest, my dress is lovely and my escort lovelier still, so handsome in his new top and tails, I can't stop glancing at him and smiling, he is with me I think with a goofy grin.  
I spin round in the middle of the floor giggling to myself, James catches me in his arms and twirls me, I can tell he is humouring my child like whims, as I run around the mansion in awe of the art, the furniture and decor, James trailing after me.   
I hear another man laugh and remark "your lady friend is very inquisitive, I find her refreshing compared to all these supposed composed ladies"

James accepts the compliment "if I may, could I dance with your beautiful lady"

"Only if she wishes it" James adds respectfully.

Again I feel that giddy he is mine feeling, I smile at James and finally turn to the mysterious man in question, my eyes widen he is very attractive, very masculine face and timber to his voice, rugged with gentle eyes that sparkle with mischief, his dark brown hair in the latest style, wavy but neat, I realised I was staring, he walked over to me, looking down into my eyes "may I dance with you tonigh my lady?"

He bows and kisses my hand, a thrill runs through me despite their being no skin contact, I nod and he disappears into the crowd, my eyes tried to follow him but the crowd had become too many.

I turned back to James "I don't mean to embarrass you but this is all so new to me"

"You could not embarrass me my love, I like your sweet child like wonder, it's sweet and your beautiful eyes sparkle"

I smiled, the beautiful music flooded the hall, James took my hand and I remembered every step, counting out loud at times, James giggled as he looked at my stern concentration face.

After the dance ended we bowed and a new dance began, as if out of nowhere the handsome stranger appeared and whisked me away on to the dance floor.

He pulled me close, I was unaware it was that kind of dance but the music pace changed suddenly and it became slow, his danced me around the floor elegant in his movements, he whispered into my ear "I know what you are"

My eyes widened as I feigned shock "I don't know.."

"Don't pretend to me, I get a sense for your kind, I hunt you down, a dead priest anything to do with you?"

He grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eye, I couldn't "that is a shame, you seem like such a sweet girl, I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill you"

I went to pull away "don't make a scene beautiful, don't make this more difficult than it has to be, you and your lover are dangerous and you need to be dealt with"

"No, not him, this is my fault, I did this please don't hurt him, I will come quietly if you will spare him"

"Ok fine"

I avoided James for his own good, no matter how much it hurt him for me to spurn him.

I watched the ball from the balcony knowing it would be the last image I would take with me, it was not what I wanted, I would rather say goodbye to James, kiss him one last time.

"I am sorry" he said as he tied me up, I was unsure as to why this was necessary "I needed to lure your lover in"

"No, you lied to me" I cried.


	6. Tempting the hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped with a vampire hunter escape seems impossible but what is going on for the hunter?

"Apologies for the deception, but I must follow my calling, I want his master, he has spawned too many protégés, so I will spare you both if you give him to me" he pressed, his eyes darkened, as they fixed upon me.

I did not know where Alexander was, but I felt a strange sense of loyalty toward him. I felt I owed him a debt, no idea what brought forth this protective urge. I looked to him helplessly, pulling at my bindings, they burnt my skin the more struggled "I would not struggle if I were you, the ropes are doused in holy water, so it will only burn"

Giving me one more chance to traitor Alexander, he turned upon his heel frustrated, slamming the door behind him, leaving me alone, in the dark. 

As I awaited the hunters return, my mind turned to escape, he would not hurt my James, I could not allow it. The pain was intense, but I gritted my teeth, and pulled loose, admits my screams of agony I found freedom. But now I had to undo my feet, I groaned inwardly, steeling myself, as the thought of the suffering was raw upon my wrists, but I couldn't give it a second thought, so again I hissed my pain through gritted teeth, I was loose, my hands shaky, and my skin raw, none of that mattered, James mattered.

At great speed I made my way to our home, to find the rooms empty, the heavenly scent of him did not linger in the air, he had not returned. I feel relieved, and disappointed, he would not abandon me, would he?, the fear struck me.

I was not able to linger as at that moment, the door was sent free from its hinges, I jolted back, the hunter however was faster than I had imagined "hmm he is not as foolish as I imagined, and you are more tenacious than I gave you credit for, seems I underestimated you both"

"I will not let you hurt him"

"I don't need to hurt him, only you, he will come running to your aid, and if he does not I will save you from a lifetime of disappointment, and send you to the hell you belong"

I lunged for him, he dodged me, he reflexes honed, and his body trained hard for such an event, he was swift, but I was faster, and stronger. In a frenzy I found my way on top of him, straining to reach his throat, or wrists, as he barely held me at bay. I felt a tiny scratch across my arm.  
I pulled away as the effects of what I could only guess as poison took hold, my vision blurred, I could no longer stand, I fell.

I awoke back in the hunters stately home, my arms bound more tightly with rope, the burning sensation, I pulled up to ease the pain. I noticed even in the darkness, I was upon something soft, which I thought was strange, why would he give me comfort. And my dress was gone, the dress James had bought me, I felt saddened to lose it. I could see I was clothed in one of the hunters own shirts, again I pondered of all hunters became so familiar with their prey before killing them. This made me recall father tom, I cried out in anguish as I saw his pale face as if before my very eyes.

The hunter came crashing in, lighting a lamp, at what I could clearly see was his bed side "what is it?!" He cried a mix of concern and frustration.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand" I spat.

"Try me?" He challenged. Sitting down beside me.

I looked over to him, his eyes implored me to continue "that priest, I see his face when I close my eyes, and at times when they are open, he haunts me, is it strange that I grieve his passing?"

He glared skeptically. "You mourn his death?, you caused it!"

"I know I did, I am no fool, but I grieve him, I did not intend to kill him, it took me days before I could even move, I didn't want to become this monster"

"More trickery!" He hissed.

"No, I had no wish to loose my humanity, so my love helped me gain control, so I could feed without killing, he is a good man"

"Are you actually bestowing his virtues to me!, begging for his life, I don't know if this amuses me or saddens me"

"Is there no reasoning with you?" I pleaded.

"Give me Alexander, and you can go"

"I do not know we're he is"

"Lies" he hissed. He pulled closer leaning over me "don't worry you will talk" he grabbed my face roughly "you think the ropes burn?, wait and see what else I have in store for you"

He unbuttoned the shirt opening it wide, gliding his fingers over my skin, showing me with great joy where he planned to cut into me, scratching his nails over the area, giving me a cruel run through of the agony ahead, his fingers grazed my breasts, my nipples hardened at the touch. His eyes were no longer alight with wicked intent, but stormy with lust, he stared for a long time before, excusing himself swiftly.

My hearing being greater than an average human, I heard him chastising himself, but then I could hear the unmistakable sounds, of him pleasuring himself, his deep grunts, and pumping actions, we're painting a delicious picture in my mind. I felt the urge rising within me. As I could hear his groans grow deeper and louder, as he brought himself to a sweet release. How I longed to be the one giving him that release, tasting him, or fucking him, the idea of him inside me made me tremble, my desire only grew as I pictured all the ways me and James could tease, and tempt him. I yearned for my own release but my hands were bound. So I lay in my frustration, trying to douse the fire with less arousing thoughts, but nothing succeed.

The hunter came into his bed chamber, he undressed before me as if to tease me with the image of his amazing physique, toned, with a generous amount of muscle, not too much, I feasted my eyes upon his large cock, hanging in pure frustration of only self relief, it cried for the touch of another, but I knew if I said a word, the only thing I would stiffen would be his resolve, and belief that I was here to tempt him, lead him astray.  
The frustration slowly faded as the light shone through cracks in the curtains. He slept when we did, another strange thing about him, he was focused entirely upon his hunting.  
I found no peace in the sleep of the dead as tom haunted me. As the dark of night descended he was dreaming, must be a good dream I thought as I could see an erection press out against the sheets, a pleasing distraction from the horrors within my mind. He groaned within his sleep, he woke, as if forgetting what or who I was temporarily, he reached out for me, his hand finding my breast, not what he had been reaching for, but his appreciative groan told me otherwise. He seemed only half awake, he groped at my breast, the moment a groan escaped my lips, he realised what and who I was.  
He pulled away feigning disgust, I could see he was at his full length, he steadied his breathing, keeping his back to me. He muttered to himself "hunters remain pure, no friends or family, they can take from us"

Upon hearing this my ardor was doused, this was a personal vendetta, none of us would escape such a wrath, and I daren't ask who was taken from him.


	7. Tortured confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter has many sides to his nature it would seem

After calming himself, he turned to me, his eyes glassy when turned to me, he buttoned the shirt back up and left silently.

I knew my torture was to begin today, as he remained cold and distant, fearing my touch, he bound my hands again quickly as he moved me. Down into a darkened cellar, where only he would hear my screams, I was afraid, the look of a man upon a mission, a man with tunnel vision, left little room to show any kind of mercy, I was not sure I deserved mercy, but to be tortured by a man with out any, scared me.

I felt my body shaking as he picked up a blade, dousing it in holly water before plunging it deep into my skin, opening me up, my screams drowned out his line of questioning. And soon I was covered in deep wounds, as soon as they healed, he began the process again, he continued this until satisfied I knew nothing. My throat raw from my screams, I feel weary. I watch him clean his blades clean of my blood. "I don't know anything" I wailed. Fearing he was to start a new form of torture, but he just looked down at me, a look of pity in his eyes, arising anger in me, who was he to pity me I thought viciously in my head, I was about to say something when he let me loose, in my weakened state he knew I was capable of nothing he couldn't handle. I was so hungry, I needed to feed but he had me either bound or at arms length, only drawing closer when I sparked a sense of lust rather than anger.

He lifted me from the table, carrying me upstairs. He forced me to bathe after, the aches, and pains faded, but the memory would remain, scared into my mind was the terror, and agony at his hand. The darkness in his eyes, and his sheer brutality, reminded me of the very thing he sought. He was a monster of a different kind, he felt he was justified in his actions. 

He gave me a new shirt, but he did not bind me, I curled up in a ball in a corner of his room, seeking solace in the distance. Knowing it was day, so I couldn't leave. He glanced over at me, before rolling over and sleeping soundly. I now had new horrors within my mind, the hunter chased me throughout my dreams, and tom haunted my panicked footsteps. 

I awoke to my own screams again, the hunter observing me from his bed "why did you choose this life?" He questioned.

"I did not"

"Then why do you love, and protect this James, he clearly cares little for you"

"Don't you dare say that, he chose me, he saved me"

"Saved you?"

"Yes I would be dead if it were not for him"

"You would be better off from what I can see my dear"

"What would you know?, your just as dark as those you hunt, I see it in your eyes, someone was taken from you, so your punishing all of us to get to him"

"You stupid little bitch, you have no idea, he took my fiancé before our wedding day, I will see him pay, and if a few monsters suffer and die in the process, the world will thank me"

"You sanctimonious, hypocrite, your a monster yourself, you need only look at what you become, I don't care how you justify your brutality, you have butchered hundreds, I maybe a monster but not a day goes by that I am not sorry, I am haunted by his face, and yet you sleep soundly after all you have done"

He seemed taken back by my articulate retort, hurt by the elements of truth, he just stared "It has been 20 years, I can not just stop now, I will get to him, and I care not who I go through to get it" his tone weary.

He pulled up from the bed, walking over to me, I cowered into the corner, pulling away from his hand, he grabbed my shoulders dragging me up, picking me up in his arms, he lay me down upon his bed. "Rest"

"Kill me now, and have done with it please" I begged.

He slid his fingers into my hair "you know, you remind me of her, beautiful, wilful and intelligent"

"Why torture me?"

"It was necessary, demons lie"

"I was not lying"

"Yes, and now I know that"

"Can I leave?" I pleaded.

"No, if your creator doesn't come for you, I will save your soul"

"You mean kill me"

"No, I will cleanse you of your sins"

"What of your own?"

He pulled out a needle jabbing it in my arm "just so you don't run"

"Kill me" I slurred.

"No" he uttered as he left the room, leaving me in a delirious trance, my muscles, like lead, I couldn't move, this was horrid, helpless, all I could do was cry. By the time the poison wore off the hunter had returned, empty handed once more. I heard him grumbling, shouting profanities into the air, cursing James and Alexander.

He looked exhausted as he dragged himself into his bedroom, he was startled, forgetting me again, this frustrated me, but made me believe he wouldn't even notice me gone, so sneaking away might be easier than I thought.

I looked up at him, he dragged me out of the bed forcing me to bathe again. Throwing a new shirt at me again, dragging me back to his room, after he undressed, he asked me to lay with him, I felt confused.

He pulled me into his arms, his scent was intoxicating, I found myself wondering what he tasted like, I traced my fingers over his torso, lost in the hunger that gripped me. I had not eaten in days. He groaned softly "don't, I have never felt a woman's touch, I wish to remain pure"

I heard his protest, but my fingers wouldn't stop there decent, over his stomach, he stopped protesting. Dizzy with hunger, I thought better of it so I held still, but this time his words begged me continue "don't stop" he stammered.

My fingers continued down over his twitching cock, once I took him in hand he groaned. I gently traced his shaft up and down, until he hardened under my touch, fully erect. He pulled me under him as he moved on top of me, he gripped my wrists. Pressing his cock to my entrance, he pushed himself in slowly, after the first gentle thrust, his pace became furious, desperate for release, he groaned each time he slammed into me. I liked the feeling of him fucking me, crazed with desire, he came swiftly, loudly, and breathless. His warmth filled me, his head resting upon my shoulder. He turned to me, and began kissing my lips, softly. He dropped beside me and fell into silence, possibly regretting his actions. He looked over to me "should Alexander prove elusive, at least I have you"

I was unsure whether he meant that sweetly, or as a prisoner. I looked into his eyes, his face changed completely, he began to cry, holding tightly to me "I will save your soul, I couldn't save her but you I can save"

Confused by this change in his demeanour, frightened by his urge to save me, his look pure desperation, as his human side finally broke through the cracks in the mask. I feared the question but I was compelled to ask "What does that mean?"

He would not answer me, his silence only left the horror to my imagination, confused and conflicted by my hunger for his blood. This man I feared, and yet I now lay in his arms, I couldn't satisfy my hunger with blood, so I fed my desire instead. Lying in his arms, I longed for James to crash in through the door to save me. But he had not, it had been days, where was he?.

The hunter lifted my face to look into his eyes, My eyes widened, I was too weak to argue but I had ignored one urge to for fill another. "I am hungry, if I do not feed I will die" I muttered.


	8. To save a soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter has decided he will save her soul, and finally these two will meet

Once he vowed to save my soul everything changed, he still went in search of Alexander but he spent more time with me. During the time we spent together, he was kind, and thoughtful, always taking care to capture my heart, and mind with his words, and interests. It was uncomfortable the first time he took his hand in mine, I know we had slept together, but this was different, it was a romantic gesture, it was strange, the warmth of his skin against mine became a comfort to me, something familiar, making me feel safe in the company of man who could simply have put an end to this monstrous existence, but he had chosen not to. 

He now listened to my words, at times I saw tears in his eyes for me, and for his lost love, when I tried to comfort him, which was a reflex of my good nature, he pulled away at first, but now he sought comfort in my arms, and now I comforted him out of a growing genuine caring for him. He often spoke to me of his faith, this was something I had never had, or knew much of in my previous life, I still didn't know what I believed, but on some strange level I found his enthusiasm endearing. Often telling me of how he would save my soul, as he couldn’t bear the thought of such a kind, and loving woman damned for eternity, I was still reticent to believe his motives were all without an agenda, his eyes sorrowful drew me in, maybe he did cared for me.

"If I am to save your soul, I must first know your name, what is it?"

I felt reticent to reveal anything to him at first, but he was persistent, so I finally told him through frustration "It is Emilia" I finally said hastily.

"Hello Emilia, I am Remier, it's nice to meet you" it was as if he was trying to pretend that all the horrors only days ago were of no consequence, as we had only just met, it was strange to continue this way but I didn't question him, as he was being kind to me. He even brought me blood, I couldn't bring myself to ask where he got it, or what from as I had the feeling I didn't want to know, it wasn't human though as my full strength had not returned.

He showed me art, literature and music, he taught me proper manners. In just over a week, we by all appearances looked like a happy couple, there were only brief moments of rage, when he returned empty handed again, he would tear up the stairs with intent to vent his frustrations. But he didn't hurt me, he turned that frustration to lust, and he would tease his cock, forcing me to watch, I wasn't allowed to touch, just observe his cock hardening to his touch, mouth-watering at the sight of his face contorting with pleasure. When he was fully erect he would pin me to the wall and slam into me, no gentle ways like other nights, on these nights he would fuck me, with powerful, driving thrusts, growling, like an animal with each hard thrust in, building up a furious rhythm, I found the friction of his hard deep thrusts thrilling, it made me tremble with desire. The pleasurable sensations drove me over the edge into a delightful orgasm, and the moment I cried out in ecstasy, he came moments after, enjoying his release, as his body quivered. Once he pulled out his rage, and frustrations were gone, he began smiling, which looked rather unusual the first time, but I was beginning to like his smile, it no longer irked me, rather it pleased me to see.

He was teaching me about the beauty of the natural world, he saw the sadness in my eyes, knowing I would never step out in the sunlight, and see those colours again, feel the warmth of the sun, I was denied warmth, even my body was cold. “Emilia do not mourn your loss, there is beauty in shadow, this you have shown me”

I felt embarrassed by the boldness, and kind compliments he now showered me with, at ever opportunity, he was keen to make me feel loved, and safe in his company. “If I could blush I would” I said shyly.

“Do not be embarrassed by my affection, I know the way I treated you, and I regret it sorely but I cannot change that, what I can change is the way I treat you now”

He pulled close, tracing his fingers over my cheek, sliding his fingers under my chin, making me look up at him, kissing me softly upon the lips, so gently, then pulling me into his arms, I must have dozed off in the warmth of his arms, I awoke in the dim light of his bedroom, he must of carried me to the bed, I smiled, warmed by the thought of his gentle act.

There was an awful commotion downstairs, I rushed down, running to Remier's aid, only to find him battling against my James. I was not torn, I rushed to James, wide eyed, happy, and confused by his presence, so many questions ran through my mind. I found myself protective of Remier when James hissed at him, as I broke them apart with great difficultly, not having the strength I once had, I grew light headed, as I held to James, remembering everything about him, his strong arms, his scent, I breathed him in, barely believing he was here. He pulled away gently to once more try to get at Remier.

"Please don't hurt him James" I begged, shielding him.

"You know what he is, don't you?" He cried, his eyes crying for me to understand.

"I do, but I also know he could have killed me, but he has not, leave him be" I challenged.

"I must kill him" 

"Then you must kill me first" I stood squarely in James’s way, defensively guarding Remier.

James growled in frustration, after circling us until we were dizzy. "Why do you protect him?"

"He has been kind to me, I will not repay his kindness with betrayal, you left me here"

"Oh my love, that is not what you have been thinking all this time, is it?" He looked hurt by the insinuation.

"Did you not abandon me?" I questioned desperate to know the truth.

"No, I was held captive, alike yourself, I was told it was for my own good, I never stopped trying to escape, and finally I found my freedom, to get to you"

I felt the sting of guilt, knowing I hadn't tried to escape, but also aware I had no idea what had happened to James, or who had him. But I could tell from the smells emanating from James, as to whom had taken him. But I dare not breathe his name, lest Remier grow desperate with the closeness of his revenge.

James was weary of Remier but he kept his eyes upon me, a genuine and loving stare "you know how much I love you, I would never abandon you my love"

I stepped forward towards James, Remier grabbed my arm and pleaded with me to not be fooled by this monster, but when I looked at James I couldn't see a monster, just his sweet smile, and soulful eyes. My love had returned for me, my dead heart leapt.

"I can save you from an eternity of damnation, no hunter would ever hurt a hair upon your fair head" Remier stated.

James noticed his insistence that I stay was more than just a trap for Alexander, there was more, his eyes narrowed at him, then to me "this man wishes to save you, I only wish to love you, as you are, for eternity, you’re a project to him, he does not love you, he does not know love

"That is not true" Remier countered "she is not a mere project, she is worth saving, she is a good soul, and she deserves more than you have to offer”  
How I found myself in the middle was a mystery to me, I had not thought I would survive to see James again, but I had been willing to die for him. Remier I had feared, but once he pulled out of the shadows and truly shared his heart with me, he was a different man. One wishing only to love me, the other wanting to save me. I felt trapped in that moment, as both were a risk to the other, I would have to see one die, and I had no wish to see anymore death.


	9. Choices made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia makes her choice but are the consequences ones she can live with?

I looked to Remier his eyes imploring me to stay, and James his loving gaze held me, he loved me as I was, Remier could never accept me, nor would he ever be safe with me, so with a heavy unbeating heart I took James's out stretched hand, I didn't look back for fear of wavering.

As we stepped outside and the door made a resounding slam, I prayed he would be ok, I know I shouldn't care but I did, all he had put me through and still I was only concerned for him. As we pulled to the end of the road, I noticed a man hiding in the shadows, as he stepped forward I was shocked to see Alexander standing before me, his rage seething, he had never wanted me as one of them, I turned to James who looked contrite to Alexander, but to me like a school boy who had told on his friend and was now revealed, shamefully he hung his head low, he would not look at me, but he held tightly to my hand.

"Your looking well Emilia, ravishing as always" he smiled darkly kissing my free hand, if my skin could crawl it would have, but I just looked to him through narrowed eyes wondering why he was here. "Why are you here Alexander?"

"Straight to the point I like that, well I cant expect a hunter to do a first ones job"

I understood his meaning, he wanted me to know he had lead me to Remier in the hopes that he would kill me, not try to save me, and now he made a show of contempt for vampire hunters, and my capture to James, who shockingly was more than fooled, his love for his master was blinding him to his true nature, his unwavering loyalty was both annoying, and endearing. Alexander began walking toward the house, I turned to James "What is he doing?" I cried.

"What needs to be done" he said in a flat tone.

I went to break into a run to stop him, but James caught me, holding me back, as I screamed, begging Alexander to stop, and when that did not work, I tried shouting warnings to Remier in the hope he might hear me from this distance, I could hope, James took his hand to my mouth, begging me to stop "Please you don't want him to hear you, Alexander's already furious with me, and you"

I sunk my teeth into his hand, he bore the pain until he saw Alexander return, he did not look pleased "You!" he pointed a me, he was charging over, James released me, backing away, I had rarely seen much of James around Alexander, but I found I disliked his submissive bowing to his master, I would not bow to him, but I wasn't prepared for the slap that connected with my right cheek, my skin burned, I held to my face, standing my ground looking into his dark eyes, soulless, very unlike James. "He got away thanks to your screaming" he hissed.

"Learn to control her James, or I will, she would look so pretty on a leash" he smiled wickedly at me, I scowled. He flashed in front of me, it was easy to forget how fast he was, gripping my throat "Don't think your safe because of him" he cast his eye to James. "He will hand you me if I order him to do so" he said so assured of his power, and I feared that he was right, Alexander would kill me once I ceased to be of entertainment value, as he had never cared for me. He released my throat, and disappeared, leaving me alone with James, who still wouldn't look me in the eye. I was glad Remier had escaped, I hadn't realised I had made the wrong choice until that moment, I forgot of the sire bond James would have with Alexander, this would explain his behaviour, but it still irked me.

I walked toward Remier's home, pushing the door open, his absence saddened me more than it should, I climbed the stairs, the door swung open, I turned quickly hopeful to see Remier's face, but it was James "Where are you going?, you chose me didn't you?, are you regretting that choice" his voice heavy with emotion.

"I forgot of your bond with Alexander, he wishes me dead you know this"

"No he only wishes to demonstrate he is our master, he demands respect, which you do not give"

"He deserves no such respect, he treats you like an underling, are you not his equal?, if you continue to bow to him now he has found us, then I can not remain with you, I will kill him"

"You know you cant do that" he cautioned.

"I know, I maybe furious with you but I love you, and I would not harm him, as it would end us both, I do not wish to be without you, but I cant live with Alexander, and you"

"I don't think he will give us a choice" he sounded so defeated.

"There is always choice, you chose me, I chose you, can you not do so again, or is his hold so strong?" I was worried this was the truth, I did not wish for an answer, but I needed one.

"I feel powerless in his presence, and compelled to follow all of his orders, I did not wish to do any of this, please believe me" he sobbed.

"Will you try to free yourself from his grasp?" I pleaded, wanting him to find the strength for me, for us, but I feared he wouldn't be able to, and couldn't.

"I will try" he smiled.

I ran back down the steps into his arms, hoping these were not false promises to get me to follow him. The anger, and strained looks were gone, I knew my thoughts turning to Remier had been in anger, but also fear that this bond forced upon James with Alexander was unbreakable, and like Alexander had taunted, that he would hand me over to him like I was nothing. 

I knew Remier would defend me, however Remier longed to kill Alexander, and that would kill both me and James, so I remained torn despite making my choice, could I live with the consequences, and would I get to live?, given Alexander's distaste for me, I doubted it would be much of a life, no freedom, under his watchful eye, and command. But if James could break free, we could again be like we were before, free and in love, without interference.


	10. Under his command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia is furious when James leaves her alone with Alexander

I was furious, after all of his heart felt promises, he had not taken me to our home, but to Alexanders. I was stewing before the fire, watching both Alexander and James consort as if old friends, no master, and underling. This reminded me of the first time I had been here, drawn in by James’s sweetness, and Alexander’s mysterious allure. I looked into the fire, mesmerized for what only felt like seconds, but I turned James was nowhere to be seen.

Alexander sauntered over, a sickly smug grin upon his face. “See I told you he would not protect you my dear, you are alone, and once again in my power” 

I wanted to lash out, but I remained tight lipped, glaring at him. He was not swayed by my cold glare, he stopped in front of me. I looked up, the firelight reflected in the dark pools were eyes should be, no colour, no warmth. He seized my shoulders pulling me up, gripping my throat he held me there “I could kill you now, free James from your spell” he hissed.

I choked out a response “It is not me who has him under a spell” I spluttered.

He loosened his grip “If I asked him to give you to me, he would” he taunted.

“He would not” I cried, sounding more desperate than I had hoped.

He laughed darkly “Why do you think he is out?” he looked to me amused.

“You tricked him, or lied to him” I continued to defend him, hoping for the best.

“I didn’t tell him I wanted a little chat, he is no fool, only with you is he a fool, sloppy that murder of yours, you are lucky I cleaned up your mess, you could have revealed us to those superstitious fools in this city”

I hadn’t realised it had caused such outrage, but I suppose I had chosen poorly. I felt a surge of shame, and guilt. Poor father Tom, I could see his sweet innocent face.

“I see you recall of what I speak” he growled.

I had no words; I just looked to him wide eyed, and silent. 

“Nothing to say, you normally can’t hold that tongue?” he taunted.

He released my throat, taking my chin in hand, tracing my bottom lip softly with his thumb. “I intend to fulfill other desires” he growled seductively.

I gasped “No, I won’t”

“Oh, you will” 

He looked into my eyes, all my resistance seemed to fade, things moved quickly. One moment he was touching my face, the next he had me pressed to the arm of the chair, tearing the top of my dress wide open, Feasting on my breasts, he was ravenous, sucking so hard, I couldn’t help but cry out. He continued upon my other breast, sinking his fangs in to the soft skin. It was no painful like the first time, it was a delicious sensation, my body tremble.

Dragging my skirts up, he pulled himself free, I could barely see over the mass of skirts. I soon felt his cock pressed to my entrance, he wasted no time with foreplay. He forced himself in harshly, I gripped tightly to his shoulders in a reflex. He pulled out slowly, then slammed back into me. His forceful rhythm delighted me.  
I was pleasantly surprised when I felt his fingers snake over my clit, he teased me gently, as he slammed into me, his groans and grunts, began to echo around his vast mansion. His fingers furiously circled my throbbing clit, building me to a swift, and heady orgasm, as I cried out. The waves of pleasure kept coming racking my body with each thrust, my prolonged cries were drowned out by his vocal groans as he came hard with a last forceful thrust. 

He held still for a time inside me. As he pulled out, fixing himself back into his clothes as if nothing had happened. I thought he was going to just walk away leaving me here with shame, and confusion.

But brushed the skirts down, gripping my waist, he took me in a passionate kiss, crushing our lips together, both of us groaning, as the kiss became hungry. He broke the kiss “It seems I am not done with you tonight” he declared.

Leading me to his bedroom, were we both delighted one another, both forgetting our loyalties. He was an amazing lover, tender but rough, a delicious mix of the two. I enjoyed submitting to him, crying his name so loud, I heard it echo back to me, the desire and lust in the words returned was clear. When whatever spell or compulsion wore off, I felt an awfully destructive sense of guilt, but the pleasure of it all had been more than real. The heights of ecstasy he had taken me to still left me aching for more.

I tried to leave his bed, but unexpectedly once more he pulled me back. This time he slid his arms around me, kissing my shoulder. “No, you can stay”

“What about James?” I stressed, in a strangled sob.

“He is fine, he will find himself a lovely meal of his own” he growled.

His lips took to my neck, and this time when I submitted to him, I couldn’t claim any compulsion. I wanted him, I desired all he had done to my body, and I didn’t want him to stop, and he didn’t until day break. You could barely tell that it was light out, but the birds singing sounded so shrill to me, not beautiful like in used to. But that may have been due to the guilt now eating away at me. I untangled myself from Alexander’s arms, I couldn’t very well put my dress back on, it was destroyed. So I chanced stepping on to the landing, rushing toward the room that had been assigned to me. The wardrobe I thought would be empty, but it was full of beautiful dresses.

I was shocked to feel hands run around my waist. It was Alexander. He pulled out a very seductive black dress, off the shoulder, with a slit up the leg. 

“I can’t wear that” I said in disbelief.

“Try it, trust me, it will more than flatter your delicious body”

Flattered, and confused by his behavior, there had to be an ulterior motive aside from satisfying his urges.

I pulled the dress up, he lacked the back up. “There you look stunning, no man, beast or vampire could resist you in this”

His lips pressing to my neck. I turned to face him. “No Alexander we can’t keep doing this”

“Yes we can, and as long as you’re in my home, you will do as I ask, but your right, we should rest, then go out, and eat, I shall find James”

Hearing his name broke my heart, I had thought the difficulty would lie solely with him. But it seemed that Alexanders had a hold upon me also. We had to leave before he ruined our relationship, then destroyed us both.


	11. Yes master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia finds out that Alexander's charm, and power is not only over James

Alexander's charm was winning both myself and James over, when ever we were together, be it talking, sharing prey and each other. His hold upon us was stronger than I realised, any rage I had felt toward James faded. It was only when it was me and James alone that our minds were clear, and we could see this twisted relationship for what it was. We were at his beck and call, he was truly the one in charge, and to talk without Alexander over hearing often meant we had to hunt together, and the hunt was all consuming.

The smile we shared finding our victim, no intent to kill, just to satisfy our needs, and desires. Sometimes they had eyes for me, James or the both of us, so many fantasies had been willingly fulfilled. The only time we had to compel was to get them to forget were they got the marks from. I recalled why I loved James as I watched him work his magic, he was seductive in his sweet manner, then as he whispered his needs you couldn't help but wish to fulfill every single one, just to hear him cry out one more time. His easy smile, and his ability to know exactly what to say was a comfort to me, he truly loved me. It was when I felt this love that what was left of my humanity called me to recall Remier, I hoped he was ok, as I knew he was alive despite Alexander claiming otherwise. I was never allowed the time to consider the strange feeling that followed me in his absence.

James, and myself returned from the hunt satisfied, but not a single word had been said once again of Alexander. We admonished ourselves as we walked in to the sitting room, Alexander sitting comfortably, like a king upon his throne, and we were his loyal subjects kissing his feet, worshiping the ground he walked upon.

He looked up and smiled, asking us to join him, and of course it was no request, we obeyed. He pulled me into his lap, the firelight reflected in his dark eyes, fresh blood upon his lips, I tasted it as he kissed me hungrily. It was moments such as these I was torn, the ebbing humanity within me still whispered. It seemed the longer I spent in Alexander's company, the less human I felt, I felt more like an animal, or beast. We were both losing ourselves to our charismatic master, he had a way with words, and he always knew how to draw you to him.

My heart broke as he called me alone upstairs with him, watching James sweet face disappear behind the door, misted my eyes. I wanted to reach out, and call for him, beg Alexander to release us. But I did none of these, I went to Alexander as I always did. Alexander knowing exactly how to touch me, he knew when to be gentle, and when to be rough. I always tried to hold to my silence, as I couldn't imagine how James felt, but Alexander was too good, cries of intense pleasure always escaped my lips, filling the room. He would smile darkly, he would not ask me to leave, he would hold to me until I relaxed, then pull me close. There was a strange affection in the way he was after he had satisfied the beast, you would gain a small glimpse of the man, the man he was before he lost himself to the darkness, he had lost his love, found her, to only lose her all over again. This pain tortured what was left of him, and soon he had become this dark lord, choosing to spend time among his own kind, creating an army.

He had told me in one of his darker moods I was not a part of his plan, but he could certainly find a use for me. He had hissed this in my ear as he disrobed me, taking me to his bed, showing me he was in charge, but I delighted in it, his rough, and animalistic manner often thrilled me, even though I knew it shouldn't have. James had no choice but to be ok with this, I had little choice, but I felt guilt for the pleasure I took in it. Alexander had a way of drawing you in, making you want to stay, earn his love. He loved, and respected James, he only enjoyed me at first, but now he was starting to show me love. James was growing weary of sleeping alone, I would long for James, but wish to please my master, so I would never leave him. We had to both leave him, he was tearing us apart, and slowly crafting me in his image.

The next night Alexander asked me to join him on the hunt, he had never asked me before, he had to repeat it for me to believe it. I could not refuse, but this meant less time with James. I looked to him helplessly "what of James?"

"I know he is what I need, I need to know this of you" he stressed.

I could do nothing but follow, and James looked on in horror. His expression worried me, why was he so frightened of me going out with Alexander alone, I was weary as we walked among human crowds. He lead me forth, and evil smile across his lips, this made me shudder, I had to wonder what was he leading me toward, as this was not about my skill as hunter. And James's reaction was more than concern for me, he had looked at me panicked, as if he wanted to say something but could not, for fear of what I would think, and what Alexander would think.

He led me toward an abandoned building, gallantly letting me into the darkened room first. I could not see much beyond shadows, but I could hear several racing hearts, and I could smell fear, the air was thick with it. When the room was dimly lit, I could see a dozen people huddled to each other, men and women petrified.

I turned to Alexander "what is this?"

"It is a test, I want you to slaughter them, feast my beautiful monster. I have to know you are willing to kill" he stated as if he asked so little of me.

I looked to the poor petrified group, their tear streaked faces broke my heart, I was clinging to my humanity by a thread, I feared to let go. I had no idea how James had survived this long, how had he resisted the order from Alexander? Or had he not, and by Alexander bringing me here I would know, I would know what he had done. I knew James did not want this for me, or us.

Alexander drew a blade, approaching the poor woman near the front of the group. He calmed her only so he could cut her arm deeply enough to get the blood to flow freely. The smell of her fear, and blood was intoxicating, the metallic aroma, I could almost taste it. I had to fight against the need rising within me, I knew what Alexander wanted, as he stood expectantly, hoping for me to tear them to pieces, but I stepped back. His eyes filled with rage, he stalked over toward me, his smart suit stained with her blood, his hand dripping with it. I couldn't deny I wanted to drink her dry, I always found the strength to stop, but that was not what Alexander wanted. He seized my wrist, pushing me to the wall, tracing his bloody fingers over my lips, temping me with taste. And when that didn't bring forth the reaction he wanted, he dragged me over to group. He grabbed the same woman, sinking his fangs into her exposed throat, she struggled for a time, until she back still, and lifeless. I looked on in horror, as he forced me to be witness. He made it look so easy, and so alluring. He looked amazing, the blood dripping down his mouth, his fangs dripping, the adrenaline rush giving him a frenzied delighted expression. I wanted that joy, that power. He dropped her and dragged me to him again, pulling me into a forceful kiss, the blood filling my mouth, the passion mixed with the rush was always dizzying. He growled, breaking the kiss "I want to continue, but I need you show me how much you trust me, and love me"

This may have been manipulative, but the need to prove myself to him was overriding my humanity, I had to show him he could rely upon me. I would prove my love in blood, I would paint this ground red to show him my love. And the whisper was ignored, and drowned out by the screams of agony that rang out, as the silence reigned once more, I could finally see as the high faded what I had done. The blood rushing toward my feet, the bodies strewn across the floor, and the horrible realisation that it had been me who had done this. These innocent people had died in vain, for me to show my master I would do his biding gladly, no matter what it was, I had truly given my body, and soul.


	12. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is more than willing to demonstrate his control

I sat dejected at the feet of yet another massacre perpetrated by myself, and my master. Alexander was set upon revenge, and he was willing to pave the streets red for it, the rumours of monsters stalking the dead of night had people petrified, they thought if they hid in their homes they would be safe, no one was safe, as the face of their enemy still remained a mystery, only one man was willing to unmask the monsters roming the night. Remier, I was waiting in painful silence that often followed the final scream, when I regained my senses, and my conscience burned me. I was hoping he would catch up with me, I had been separated from James for too long, I felt so alone. Alexander was no company, he seemed to be growing some kind of adoration for me, I did not wish to reject him, but I still loved James, and it infuriated me that he kept us apart for his own selfish reasons.

I heard footsteps approaching, I didn't even attempt to move from the puddle of dry blood surrounding me, I wanted to get caught, unmasked, I wanted it to end. I was now the monster that people feared, I could not live with this blood upon my hands, the weight of my conscience was becoming suffocating. I could not end it myself as Alexander's control saw to that. I looked up to see Remier, his eyes wide in shock to find me in such a place covered in the blood of innocents, I hung my head in shame. "Emilia what in gods name have you done?"

"I do whatever my master tells me" I muttered.

"You cant be serious, you told me you were not this monster, and I believed you, I even loved you"

He sounded so hurt, I looked up to him my eyes filled with tears "I do not wish to do any of it, his hold is too strong, you must kill me, I deserve to die"

My shoulders slumped, and I could not bring myself to make eye contact with him, I feared that look of condemnation, that judgement that I already felt for myself, I did not wish to see it in his eyes. He dropped to his haunches, forcing me to look him in the eye "please do not make me see the judgement in your eyes, I know it with my own mind" I struggled against his grip upon my chin. He finally forced me to meet his eyes "Do you see judgement?" he pressed.

I did not see judgement, what I saw was worse, it was disappointment, and sadness, it was harder to bare. "No, what I see is worse, I have hurt you, and I did not wish to do such a thing" I cried.

"Can you not break free from this control?"

"If there is a way, I do not know it, I have tried, his anger is strong, they took so much from him that he rages against mankind, innocent or guilty he wishes to kill them all" I sighed heavily, realising that I was the right hand of the devil.

"Maybe we could find a way?" he posed.

"No, there is too much blood upon these hands, these vile fangs have torn out throats, these hands have torn people apart, I do not deserve freedom, please Remier do me one last mercy end this nightmare"

"You do not know what you ask of me" he recoiled, his handsome face drawn in anguish, he was torn between duty, and his need to save my soul.

I continued to plead with him, I knew I was cruel to ask such a thing of him, but he was the only one who I knew would understand my need for peace, and my have the strength to grant it. He ran his fingers through his curls as he considered my request. He paced before me, he seemed to be deep in thought. When he finally turned to me he said wistfully "I will grant you this mercy, but I do so with a heavy heart"

"You will back away from her now, you may have escaped me last time, but you wont this time" Alexander hissed pulling free of the shadows.

I hastened up to my feet, as if caught by a superior sitting down upon the job. I looked to him awaiting instruction, I hated that he had this effect upon me. His eyes lingered upon me before he called me to him, I took to his side, like an obedient lackey I waited patiently.

"Kill him" was the only command he gave me.

The weight of that task given hit me instantly, I felt myself torn between obedience to my master, and protecting someone who I cared for. I did not know I had the strength as the words left my lips "Please do not ask this of me master, anything but this"

"You will do as I ask" he stepped toward me, he didn't need to intimidate me, his eyes locked upon mine, and he whispered "It would please me to see him die" his words taking on a hypnotic quality, his eyes bored into me.

I stepped closer to Remeir "Emilia fight it, you can regain control, he is your enemy not me" Remier stated boldly, not taking a single step backward, his eyes meeting mine.

He had no way of knowing if it would work, but it did. I felt a semblance of control, the daze weakened, I could think for myself, it was difficult to remain free of his control but the pain forced upon me by the strain of the leash was worth it to be in control for that moment.   
Most victims had not know what drove me, so they only retreated in fear, which did not serve them well. Remier knew of the control forced upon me, and he spoke to the need within me to be free of Alexander. I understood Alexander's pain, but I did not agree with his campaign of terror, and I despised him for making me a party to this slaughter.

"No" I whispered at first. Then I stated more boldly "No"

"Fine, I will do it myself" Alexander growled, looking infuriated by my disobedience. He removed his gloves in distaste, not liking to get his hands dirty since he had taken to using me as his pawn.

I stepped in front of Remier "You will not touch him" I continued to defy him. "Run" I called back to him, Remier was not ready to take on Alexander, and I think despite his pride he knew this. I protected his escape, fighting back Alexander.

He roared as felt Remier slipping through his fingers, the only one who could reveal us, but had yet to do so, I feared it was due to his love for me. I would have to convince him to do so, and say goodbye to James. I was ready for it to be over. My muscles strained holding back Alexander, who finally knocked me to ground painfully. I gasped face to ground, he dragged me up, gripping my throat tightly "You will not defy me again, or James will suffer" he hissed.

Knowing this was the only threat that would get to me, he released me from his vice like grip, I took my hand gingerly to my neck, the feel of his fingers still fresh upon the skin. He was displeased with me, but he still took me with him, back to the mansion, I hoped to see James, but I was no allowed a moment, I saw his hopeful eyes for a second as Alexander dragged me up to his room, locking me inside. I knew I could escape but I would not, I did not wish him to hurt James.

I truly was a prisoner, only one man could save me, and I knew I would have to face the judgement that awaited me, I feared it, but I could not be his right hand any longer, the weight of my conscience now unbearable.


	13. Trail of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia is destroyed by Alexander's continued need for revenge

I was only ever allowed to leave with Alexader at my side like a guard dog he was ever watchful, smelling blood and vengeance thick upon the air. No man woman or child was an innocent to him anymore,I did not feel as he did but I did as he commanded, thankful of the lack of conscious awareness in the frenzies alexander would coax me in to. I would only find myself at the end of a trail of blood, tasting the freshness of the blood that lingered in my mouth, it was sweet and yet so bitter. 

This time I found an abandoned warehouse, taking shelter in a darkened corner, the blood trailing behind me, I dropped to the wall, sliding to the floor in a pathetic heap. I was thankful for a moment of reprieve from Alexanders watchful gaze, I felt I could breathe until I the reality would hit me of all I had done in his service, and how this was just the beginning. Then I gasped for air out of panic rather than need. I had no control, overwhelmed I clung to myself for comfort I knew no one could give, and I did not deserve. I no longer cared if Alexander could hear me, I had cried silently the first few times I had broken from my frenzy, but now I wept openly, I could not stand to be this monster any longer, I hated what he had made me. I sat broken in the wake of the chaos I had caused. I found I could not stop myself once his smooth voice called me to action I was blind to right or wrong, I only wanted to please my master, truly enthralled by him.

I had been sitting for some time covered in the blood of god knows how many and Alexander had not come for me, and I could not sense him, he must have had other business to attend to, I had done my job, and he knew I would return, for James. I looked down at my hands, they tremored with the emotion coursing through me. The blood upon them was dry, and when I tried to wipe it clean it refused to wash away, it taunted me. I could feel the need to taste the blood, the hunger both frightened and disgusted me. I heard footsteps expecting Alexander, I didn't move, I remained slumped upon the floor.

"Emilia?" A voice called in confusion.

I dared to look up, and I saw Remier. He looked down at me "I did not expect to find you at the end of this trail of blood." His voice pained. "Did you do this?"

His eyes looked wide but hopeful, but when I dropped my head into my hands head cried "I have no memory of it, that is the only good I can draw from this horror, that I don't recall the pain I caused, the faces, the screams do not linger in my memory any longer."

I saw the light fade away. "Emilia why would you do such a thing?" he exclaimed,a look of disgust marring his face. He must have seen the aftermath to all I had done, the trail of bodies in my wake.

"My master demanded it, I can not deny any demand he asks of me" I exclaimed in frustration knowing that I had tried to fight but failed miserably, and I was not the one to pay the price, it was innocent people who had paid with their lives. As Remier looked upon me with revulsion, I knew it was then I dared to ask what I had wanted for some time now "Will you free me from this hell, send me to the one in which I belong." I begged.

"How can you ask this of me?" He cried. "I want to save you not damn you" 

"I can not be saved, but you can spare those which I will set to like a wild dog, I understand his rage but I can't be part of how he chooses to wield it. It is killing me, I never wanted to be this monster, I wanted to believe you were right, but I have done too much, hurt too many. Please do this for me" I pleaded grasping at his hand imploring him to look down upon my sorry face, to see the blood staining my hands, the stain upon my soul. He refused to look snatching his hand free. I grasped at the air trying to draw him back. He turned his back upon me. 

In desperation I cried after him "You have seen what I have done, what I am capable of, how can you leave me here to continue this. You are a hunter, do what is in your blood to do, before I do what is now in mine to do."

He slowly turned back to look at me, his eyes misted over. Steeling himself he began, in a voice heavy with emotion "I wish we had never met, I never questioned myself until then. I felt nothing but now it tears me apart." 

He slowly walked back toward me dropping to his haunches, he took my face in his hands "Emilia please let there be another way" he begged. Shaking his head slowly, not wanting to rest his eyes upon mine.

"There is no other way." I stammered. Grabbing his chin in my hand "Look at me" I called to him.

His eyes were slow to meet mine, but when they finally did, a lingering gaze allowed me to look into his gentle eyes once more, the tears falling from his eyes strained at my heart. I was petrified but I could not continue. "End it."

We took each other in one last bittersweet kiss, soft and gentle. Both not wanting it to end, as I did not want to die, and he did not want to be the one to end my life, but it had to be done, there was no way back now, only an end.

I lay back, feeling the cold harsh ground upon my back. It was strange to look up at someone who was to be our executioner and feel pity for them, but I could truly see how much this pained him. He wept as he readied the tools of his trade, he wielded the stake with a shaky hand, he could no longer look at me. He swallowed hard and drew back his hand, I stopped him "I am scared Remier, pray for my soul if I still have one" I begged, gasping as sobs wracked my body. 

While he prayed for me, I tried to steady my breath trying to not let the fear consume me, but I was afraid of what awaited a monster like me, nothing good, but it would be what I deserved I tried to reason away the fear. He drew back his hand once more. He held for some time as if hoping I would stop him again, but when I did not he sighed heavily, gritting his teeth. 

I closed my eyes and tensed waiting for the pain. I had not been prepared for the agony that rushed through me, forcing one last gasp free of my lips before I took in the final sight before me. Remier's eyes were wide and his expression broken, I felt a sting of guilt for asking this of him. But as the pain faded so did the world, I was free of servitude, and the world was free of another monster, they deserved the freedom more than I.


End file.
